Zdrada i złamane serce
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 14 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Nasze drużyny zostały kompletnie wymieszane! Bridgette od teraz nie jest sama, ale będzie musiała się kryć przed Evą! Izzy została jednoosobową drużyną, a Heather już nie musi się bać o swoją pozycję w drużynie... Zadaniem był zwykły wyścig na szczyt, a potem walka o pozostanie na nim. Ostatecznie to Lightning pokonał Izzy i wywalczył zwycięstwo dla Luzaków! Nie było ceremonii (cieszcie się, bo to ostatni raz!), ale jednak ktoś odpadł... i był to Chef, który postanowił zrezygnować z gry i ponownie być moim sługą! Chef: Pomocnikiem! No i kucharzem! Chris: Taa... W takim razie DJ i Jeanette zostali wykopani... Jednak Jeanette zastąpiła Chefa i została nową zawodniczką! W grze nadal są cztery drużyny oraz 17 zawodników! Kto odpadnie dziś? Czy wydarzy się dziś coś, co ktoś może zapamiętać do końca swojego życia? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Lochy 125px Jennifer leży na podłodze i śpi, a LeShawna budzi się LeShawna: A gdzie jest reszta? LeShawna wstaje i rozgląda się po lochach LeShawna: Tylko dlaczego Josh i Blaineley? Myślałam, że Jennifer jest z nim... LeShawna nigdzie ich nie znalazła LeShawna: Zostaje mi tylko wyjść z tych lochów i zostawić ją samą... LeShawna chce wyjść z lochów, ale słyszy coś przez małe okienko w drzwiach lochów LeShawna: Zaraz, zaraz... LeShawna spogląda przez okno, a tam całują się Blaineley i Josh LeShawna: No błagam! LeShawna wściekła wychodzi z lochów, a Jennifer jedynie się przewróciła na inną stronę Zwyczajny pokój 125px 125px Izzy siedziała do góry nogami na fotelu, Geoff i Bridgette flirtowali ze sobą na kanapie, a Eva i Jo obmawiały strategię. Zoey siedziała w kącie i przyglądała się wszystkim Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): 'Czuję się w tej drużynie taka samotna... Nie mam z kim porozmawiać, ale raczej nie wylecę z gry, bo na celowniku jest Bridgette lub Jo. Będę musiała znieść to wszystko, bo wiem, że Mike tam gdzieś na mnie czeka... Dla niego zniosę wszystko! ''Obok zdołowanej Zoey siedział Justin '''Justin: Witaj Zo! Zoey: Jestem Zoey, ale okej... Justin: Daj spokój! Tylko się z tobą droczę... Zoey: No pewnie... Justin: O co chodzi? Zoey: Co? Justin: Coś cię trapi? Zoey: Nie... Justin: No przecież widzę! Zoey: Okej... Po prostu czuję się odseparowana od drużyny... Justin: Aaa... No tak... Bridgette cię odepchnęła, bo bała się, że zabierzesz jej Geoffa, a do Evy i Jo lepiej nie podchodzić... Zoey: Wow! Myślałam, że nie obchodzi cię nikt z drużyny... i w ogóle nikt poza tobą... Justin: To tylko tak z obserwacji... W dodatku z Evą i Jo byłem wcześniej w tej drużynie, więc teraz wolę nie zaleźć im za skórę... Zoey: Ja już to zrobiłam... Justin: Teraz i tak jesteś bardziej bezpieczna niż Bridgette! Zoey: No wiem, ale tu nie chodzi o program! Eva jest zbyt pochopna i przez nią możesz wylądować w szpitalu! Justin zaśmiał się pod nosem Justin: Wiesz co, jednak nie spodziewałem się, że mogę się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś takim, jak ty... Zoey: Szczerze mówiąc, to ja też. Tymczasem u Izzy Izzy: Ale nuuuuda! Izzy wstała i zaczęła skakać po fotelu Izzy: Nadal się nuuuudzę... Izzy usiadła i zaczęła się rozglądać Izzy: Moja drużyna na pewno coś wymyśli! Izzy wstała Izzy: A tak... ja nie mam drużyny... Nagle przed Izzy pojawiły się dwie inne Izzy Izzy: A co to... Jedna z nich wyglądała całkiem jak ona, a druga miała spięte włosy i okulary Izzy: Zilla i Oskop? Co wy tu robicie? Mózgozilla: Jestem Mózgozilla! I jesteśmy tu... Oskop: Jesteśmy tu po to, aby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa! Zilla: A tak naprawdę to ty z nudów zaczęłaś nas sobie wyobrażać... Oskop: Cii! Niech myśli, że same do niej przyszłyśmy! Zilla przewróciła oczami, a Izzy zaczęła skakać z radości Izzy: Nareszcie nie będę sama w drużynie! Oskop: No pewnie! Oskop zaczęła skakać razem z Izzy, a wszyscy patrzyli na Izzy jak na idiotkę tak jak zwykle xD Apartament 125px Lightning i Lindsay relaksowali się, a Jeanette narzekała na wszystko Jeanette: Dlaczego?! Dlaczego ja musiałam wejść do tej durnej gry! Zapłacisz mi za to, Mclean! Duncan: Spokojnie! Przecież jesteś w najbardziej luksusowym miejscu tutaj! Wyluzuj się! Jeanette: Nie widziałeś pokoju Chrisa, więc nie wiesz co to luksus... Courtney: Ale nie musisz na wszystko narzekać, możesz przecież zrezygnować! Jeanette: To dla cieniasów. Ja nie rezygnuję... Heather: No to może zaprzyjaźnimy się! Heather pociągnęła Jeanette za rękę Jeanette: Auu! Heather: Słuchaj! Dobrze się składa, że dołączyłaś do naszej drużyny, bo teraz... Jeanette: Możesz zawiązać ze mną sojusz i się uratować przed eliminacją? Heather: Nieźle! Zaczynasz się wkręcać w tą grę! Jeanette: Wcale nie. Po prostu jako stażystka musiałam oglądać tylko ten program... Heather: No to co nieco wiesz o nas i wiesz też, co mogę zrobić, jeśli się będziesz starała wykręcić... Jeanette: Spoko! Nie jestem jak ty... Ja gram fair... Heather: Jesteś pewna? Jeanette: Tak, raczej tak! Heather: No to witam w sojuszu! Heather i Jeanette podały sobie rękę Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Phi! Przewidywalne... Ale czuje się przy niej bezpieczniej niż przy niby złym Duncanie, czy Courtney, albo gorzej... Lindsay... '''Heather: Tylko nikomu ani słowa... Jeanette: Okej, okej... Heather poszła a zza Jeanette wyskoczyła Courtney Courtney: Witaj, nowa! Jakie wrażenia po wczoraj? Jeanette: Złe... Nie chcę tu być... Courtney: W takim razie możesz pomóc mi wywalić Heather, a potem możemy wygrać, lub jeśli chcesz, to mogę ciebie wywalić! Jeanette: Aha? Courtney uścisnęła rękę Jeanette, a ta nawet nie wiedziała co się dzieje Jeanette: Czekaj! Courtney uśmiechnięta poszła Jeanette: No tak, gra się zaczyna... Lochy 125px LeShawna wchodzi wściekła do lochów '' '''LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''No dobra, poszłam do nich, aby ich powiadomić, że Josh jednak posiada coś takiego jak mózg i może go użyć. Teraz problem tkwi w tym, że Josh boi się zerwać z Jennifer, a i tak chce być z Blaineley. Ja już się wolę w to nie mieszać! ''LeShawna trzasnęła drzwiami, budząc Jennifer Jennifer: Co się stało? LeShawna: Nic, tylko pewna głupia blondyna i jej głupi... ktoś mnie denerwują. Jennifer: Czyli chodzi o Blaineley... Tylko, że ona nie ma chłopaka... LeShawna: Bo tu nie chodzi o jej chłopaka... Którego zresztą ona nie ma... Jennifer: A gdzie Josh? LeShawna: Eee... Poszedł gdzieś... Jennifer: A Blaineley? LeShawna: Też gdzieś poszła? Jennifer: Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... LeShawna: Nieeee... No co ty... Jennifer: W takim razie gdzie oni są? LeShawna zaczęła coraz bardziej się denerwować, a Jennifer patrzyła na nią pytająco LeShawna: No dobra! Blaineley ma jednak chłopaka... Jennifer: A Josh? LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć! Nie mogę! '''LeShawna: A Josh... ją przyłapał! Jennifer: Okej, a kim jest ten chłopak? LeShawna: Jaki chłopak? Jennifer: No ten chłopak Blaineley. LeShawna: Too... J-jakiś facet spoza Totalnej Porażki! Chris (przez megafon): 'Uczestnicy, zbierajcie się! Zadanie czeka! ''LeShawna odetchnęła z ulgą Zadanie 125px 125px 125px 125px Uczestnicy weszli do pokoju w hotelu, który wyglądał jak studio do jakiegoś taniego teleturnieju '''Chris: Witamy w dzisiejszym zadaniu! Heather: Co to ma być? Chris: To jest dzisiejsze zadanie! Courtney: Czyli? Chris: Będziemy wam zadawać pytania dotyczące innych uczestników z tej drużyny, a wy będziecie odpowiadać i zdobywać punkty! Za każdą dobrą odpowiedź dostajecie 1 punktów, a za złą -1! Jeśli jedna osoba nie odpowie dobrze, to pytanie przechodzi na inną osobę, no a za każdą złą odpowiedź tracicie punkt! Idźcie na swoje miejsca... Luzacy podeszli do zielonego stolika, Modelki do czerwonego, a Wojownicy do szarego Izzy: A gdzie miejsce dla nas? Bridgette: Ale ty jesteś sama... Chris: No i właśnie dlatego drużyna Łamag jest dziś bezpieczna od eliminacji! Izzy: Super! Izzy przybiła piątkę do powietrza, a wszyscy patrzyli na nią jak na świruskę, czyli tak jak zawsze Chris: Jednak i tak lądujesz w zwyczajnym pokoju... Izzy: Okej! Izzy wyskoczyła z pokoju Chris: No a my rozpoczynamy grę! Pierwsza drużyna z dziesięcioma punktami wygrywa! A pierwsza, która uzyska -20 punktów spotka się na ceremonii! Pierwsze pytanie do drużyny Modelek... Zbliżenie na Modelki Chris: Josh, która z dziewczyn z tej drużyny jest najbardziej nieprzewidywalna? Josh: To chyba proste, Blaineley! Chris: Błąd! LeShawna, ty kogo obstawiasz... LeShawna: Pewnie przez pobicie Heather, to ja... Chris: I kolejna zła odpowiedź! Prawidłowa odpowiedź to Jennifer! Jennifer: Co? Chris: Nie udawaj! W każdym show, jakim byłaś, musiałaś się z kimś pobić! Blaineley: No tak, tutaj pobiłaś się ze mną, w TDINTM z Carmen... Josh: No i kiedy wybieraliśmy zastępczynię Blaineley z Polowania na Gwiazdy, no to ty pobiłaś się z dwoma innymi dziewczynami... Jennifer: To były siostry, które nie miały mózgu i powiedziały, że nie mam z nimi szans... Josh: No i zapomniałbym o Big Sister, gdzie cię wywalili, bo pobiłaś jakąś żebraczkę... no i prowadzącą! Jennifer: To nie była żebraczka! Sheila też brała udział w tym show! Josh: Tak samo jak brała udział z tobą w specjalnej edycji, tam też ją pobiłaś, a Diane i Jenna trafiły przez ciebie do szpitala! Blaineley: To ty byłaś tą, której nikt nie lubił? Jennifer: No dobra, to wszystko ja, ale już się zmieniłam! Chris: W każdym razie, macie minus dwa punkty! Przechodzimy do Wojowników! Geoff, kto ma największą kolekcję i czego to jest kolekcja? Geoff: Może Bridgette i deski? Chris: Błąd! Bridgette: Ja przecież nie kolekcjonuję desek, ja surfuję tylko na jednej... Chris: Jo? Jo: Skąd mam wiedzieć? Może Eva i kolekcja wybitych zębów nieznajomych? Eva: Nie odzywaj się, bo to pewnie ty i twoje przepocone ubrania! Chris: Nie i... Fuj! Też nie! Czy ktoś zgadnie, o co chodzi? Bridgette: A może to Zoey? Chris: Też nie! Bridgette: No to musi być to Geoff! Jo: Nikogo więcej w drużynie nie mamy! Chris: Macie przecież jeszcze Justina... Eva: Kogo? Justin: Dzięki, nie jestem członkiem waszej drużyny! Chris: No dobra, czas minął! A odpowiedzią była kolekcja jego własnych podobizn! Justin: Skąd wy o tym wiecie?! Chris: Macie -5 punktów! Ciężko wam będzie z tego wybrnąć! Przechodzimy do następnej drużyny, czyli do Luzaków! Zbliżenie na Luzaków Chris: Duncan, kto dla miliona mógłby kogoś nawet pocałować? Duncan: Proste. Heather zrobiła to tyle razy, więc to musi być ona! Chris: Nareszcie dobra odpowiedź! Heather: Co? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Heather Heather: No dobra, macie rację! Grr! Chris: No więc Luzacy mają 1 punkt i na razie prowadzą! Luzacy: Tak! Chris: Teraz zmieniamy kolejność. Luzacy, skoro prowadzicie... Courtney, kto poza tobą ma swojego prawnika? Są to trzy osoby. Courtney: Emm... Duncan chyba kogoś takiego miał... Chris: Dobrze. Duncan? Duncan: Nie mam pojęcia... Może ta nowa? Jeanette: Czyli ja? Chris: Dobrze, no i Jeanette, czy potrafisz zgadnąć, kto jest ostatnią osobą? Jeanette: Będąc stażystką musiałam to wiedzieć... Jest to Heather! Heather: To miała być tajemnica! Chris: Której nikt nie pilnował! Heather: Grr! Chris: W każdym razie, macie 4 punkty! Teraz Modelki! Jennifer, który uczestnik przeszedł najwięcej operacji plastycznych? Jennifer: Na bank Blaineley! Chris: Nie! Jest ktoś, kto przeszedł ich więcej... Blaineley: LeShawna? LeShawna: Nigdy nie przeszłam żadnej operacji plastycznej! Chris: To nie ona... A więc kto? Blaineley: Został Josh i Jennifer... Chris: Chcecie poznać odpowiedź? LeShawna: Okej... I tak pewnie nie trafimy... Chris: Jest to Josh! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Josha Josh: No co? Natura mnie i tak stworzyła pięknego, ale co nieco musiałem poprawić... Josh puścił oczko do Blaineley, a Jennifer to widziała Chris: Przejdźmy do następnego pytania... Zoey, kto jest tak silny, aby pokonać goryla? Zoey: No nie wiem, Jo? Chris: Nie! Geoff: Przecież Eva w WTP pokonała coś takiego... Zoey: Skąd miałam wiedzieć, przecież nie oglądałam tego... Chris: Po kolejnej turze prowadzą Luzacy z 4 punktami, Modelki mają -4 punkty, a Wojownicy -6! Co dalej? Pokazują się momenty z zadania Chris: Bridgette, który zawodnik jest najbardziej zapatrzony w siebie? Bridgette: W sumie, to Geoff, gdy prowadził ze mną podsumowania był taki skupiony na sobie... Geoff: Ale już nie jestem taki! Chris: I dlatego tracicie punkt! ... Chris: Blaineley, kto potrafi wydać milion w całą noc? Blaineley: Phi! To na pewno Jennifer! Chris: Zła odpowiedź! Jennifer: To nie ja, idiotko! Blaineley: Przecież Josh nie jest taki... Chris: No tak, bo odpowiedzią na to pytanie była LeShawna... LeShawna: Chodzi o milion z PWTP? Chris: Tak i o zniszczoną wyspę! LeShawna: LeShaniqua się w to za bardzo wciągnęła... ... Chris: Jo, kto przyznał się, że nie ma rodzeństwa? Jo: A skąd mam to wiedzieć?! Może Eva? Chris: Nie... Jo: No to może Justin? Chris: Też nie! Tracicie punkty! Jo: A może to... Justin zakrył jej usta i szepnął jej do ucha Justin: Zamknij się, zanim kompletnie nas pogrążysz! (do Chrisa) ''Nie znamy odpowiedzi! '''Chris': Okej... I tak nadal macie ostatnie miejsce... Cała drużyna westchnęła ... Chris: Który uczestnik jest najbogatszy? Heather? Heather: Lindsay! Typowa rozpieszczona blondyna! Lindsay: Łiii!!! Jestem bogata! Chris: Może, ale to nie ona... Kolejna odpowiedź dotyczyła Jeanette! Jeanette: Może dlatego, bo Chef przeczytał moje CV, napisane przez moją mamę, a ona opisała tam moje całe życie? Na serio, nie omijała tych najgorszych szczegółów... Chef siedział i trzymał grubą książkę w rękach Chef: Tego nie da się tak łatwo skończyć, uwierz mi! ... Potem słychać było tylko dźwięki złych odpowiedzi i pokazywały się rozczarowane drużyny Chris: No i wszystkie drużyny są bardzo blisko przegranej! Wojownicy już przegrali, wolę nie zdradzać już waszego wyniku... Luzacy, jesteście bezpieczni, jednak aby zapewnić sobie pobyt w apartamencie musicie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie... Zbliżenie na Luzaków Jeanette: No mów wreszcie! Chris: Następne pytanie kierujemy do Lindsay! Jęk zawodu Chris: Jeanette, miałaś rację, Chef zna ciebie na wylot... Pytanie to: Kogo Jeanette znała przed programem? Jeanette zrobiła groźną minę, a Lindsay starała się coś wymyśleć (?) Lindsay: Emm... Nikogo? Heather: Co? Zbliżenie na Chrisa Chris: Dobra odpowiedź! Wygrywacie, znowu! Luzacy: Taak! Chris: Ale jeszcze mamy jedno pytanie do drużyny Modelek! Jeśli odpowiedzą dobrze, nie idą na ceremonię razem z Wojownikami! A jeśli odpowiecie źle, to wiecie co was czeka... Modelki nie były z tego powodu zadowolone Chris: LeShawna! Pytanie jest dość osobiste, ale chyba znasz na nią poprawną odpowiedź... LeShawna: Zależy, czy dowiem się w ogóle, jakie ono jest! Chris: Hehe... No dobrze! Pytanie brzmi: Kogo tak naprawdę kocha Josh? LeShawna: O nie... LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam do wyboru dwie opcje... Powiedzieć prawdę i ominąć ceremonię, ale wtedy nie wiadomo co zrobi Jennifer. Mogę też udawać, że nie wiem co jest grane i wysłać nas na ceremonię, gdzie kogoś musimy wywalić, a im nas jest mniej, tym mam mniejsze szanse na zwycięstwo! '''LeShawna: Muszę powiedzieć prawdę... Odpowiedź brzmi Blaineley... Chris: Prawidłowa odpowiedź! I tylko Wojownicy trafią na ceremonię! Jennifer: Co? Jennifer spojrzała na LeShawnę LeShawna: Próbowałam to ukryć przed tobą... Wybacz, ale to i tak wyszłoby na jaw... Jennifer spojrzała na Blaineley i Josha Jennifer: Jak mogłeś?! Jennifer chciał już mu przyłożyć z liścia, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się i uciekła LeShawna: Nie! Czekaj! LeShawna pobiegła za Jennifer Chris: Wow! Czyli chociaż w jednej drużynie nie jest nudno! Zawodnicy rozeszli się Łazienka 125px LeShawna zdyszana otworzyła drzwi i znalazła Jennifer LeShawna: Nareszcie ciebie znalazłam! Jennifer: Daj mi spokój! Idź stąd! LeShawna: Nie mam zamiaru sobie stąd tak po prostu iść! Tobie jest potrzebna pomoc i dlatego teraz tu jestem! Jennifer otarła łzy Jennifer: Po prostu myślałam, że już będziemy razem, dopóki nie dojdziemy do wniosku, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie... Ale to akurat wiedziałam, że nie da rady ze mną zerwać! LeShawna: Olej go i wróć do gry! Teraz możemy razem go wyeliminować... Jennifer: Nie mam pojęcia, czy w ogóle dam radę wytrzymać z nimi w jednej drużynie... LeShawna: W sumie, możemy ich bardzo łatwo wrobić... Jennifer: Jak? LeShawna: Najpierw obiecaj mi, że nie zrezygnujesz i będziesz się trzymać ze mną do końca gry... Jennifer: Emm... LeShawna: Wchodzisz czy nie? Jennifer po chwili położyła dłoń na ramieniu LeShawny Jennifer: Okej... Do końca gry! LeShawna zaczęła wszystko opowiadać Jennifer, a ta posłusznie słuchała jej Ceremonia 125px Wojownicy przyszli i usiedli na ławkach Chris: No i witam na pierwszej eliminacji po mieszaniu drużyn! Jak tam wrażenia? Jo: Słabo... I tak musimy kogoś wywalić, więc zróbmy to teraz! Chris: Jednak jest mały problem... Zapomniałem dodać, że przy ceremonii zamiast głosowania będzie coś innego! Bridgette: Czyli? Chris: Będziemy teraz robić krótkie zadania, a zwycięzca w nagrodę wybierze wyeliminowanego! Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Co nie, że świetnie? Tak więc zaczynamy! A dzisiejszym zadaniem jest... Sześć stolików było zasłoniętych Chris: Ponieważ poprzednie zadanie nawiązywało bezpośrednio do drużyn, to zadanie polega na... Ściągnął zasłony, a na każdym stoliku były tabliczki z imieniem każdego zawodnika oraz pięć pól '' '''Chris': Dopasowaniu uczestników do drużyn! Uczestnicy byli widocznie zszokowani Chris: Na każdym stoliku jest dokładnie 40 tabliczek, musicie po prostu umieścić je we właściwym miejscu. Imiona zawodników wyeliminowanych w 1 odcinku oraz Jeanette, nie są tutaj umieszczone, więc raczej nie będziecie mieli żadnych problemów! A i kiedy któreś z was skończy, zgłasza się i jeśli będzie miała cokolwiek źle, odpada z zadania! Wszystko jasne? Start! Uczestnicy szybko zabrali się za segregowanie. Justin nie przywiązywał zbyt dużej wagi do wygranej Justin: Mogę sobie odpocząć... Przecież i tak nie odpadnę! A gdzie jest moje imię? Justin zaczął szukać tabliczki ze swoim imieniem. Bridgette i Geoff postanowili działać razem Geoff: Znasz cały skład Łamag? Bridgette: No pewnie, przecież tam byłam i pamiętam kto chciał wziąć ze mną sojusz... Położyła tabliczkę Scotta na żółtym polu Bridgette: Tak samo jak tych, którzy wylecieli pierwsi i którzy dotarli do prawie samego końca... Bridgette miała już ułożone całe żółte pole, Geoff próbował nadrabiać, lecz nie potrafił wszystkiego od razu zapamiętać Geoff: A gdzie był Ezekiel? Bridgette: Przecież on wyleciał przed drużynami... Geoff: Ale jego tabliczka tu jest... Bridgette: No to mamy mały problem... Eva wrzucała wszystkie tabliczki po kolei, a Zoey była coraz bliżej końca Eva: Bridgette musi teraz wylecieć! Eva złamała tabliczkę z imieniem Bridgette Zoey: Mam już drużynę Mike'a, a do mojej brakuje jeszcze kogoś... Zoey zauważyła tabliczkę z LeShaniquą Zoey: No tak, jak dobrze, że jej tu już nie ma! Zoey miała już dwa pola pełne i trzy prawie całkowicie zapełnione... Jo: Skończyłam! Zoey: Co? Chris: Chefie, sprawdź to! Chef: No jasne... Chef podszedł do stolika Jo i zaczął sprawdzać wyniki Chef: No więc, Wojownicy całkowicie dobrze, Modelki też... Jo stała dumna Chef: ...Ale reszta jest prawie całkowicie źle! Jo: Co?! Chris: Jo odpadasz z zadania. Reszta do pracy, możecie jeszcze to wygrać! Zoey starała się to wykonać najszybciej jak mogła, ale wachała się przy Bradym i Sierrze Zoey: Brady był w drużynie z Beth! Ale nie ma już tam miejsca! No i Cody i Sierra też chyba byli w tej samej drużynie... Nie mogę spudłować! Geoff: Skończyliśmy! Bridgette i Geoff trzymali kciuki, a Chef podszedł do ich stolików Chef: Geoff na pewno nie wygra... Ezekiel trafił do jednej z drużyn... Chris: Geoff odpadasz z zadania... Geoff: Okej! Geoff przytulił Bridgette Chef: Wszystko jak na razie się zgadza... Ale to też jest źle! Sierra i Cody nie byli razem w drużynie, tak samo jak Duncan i Courtney... Chris: Zostały trzy osoby! Justin, Eva czy Zoey? Bridgette zdołowana usiadła na ławce, a reszta wzięła się do pracy... no oprócz Justina... Zoey: Już prawie mam... Zoey spojrzała na stolik Evy, która również już kończyła, dodatkowo Jo jej pomagała Zoey: No dobra, skończyłam! Chef spojrzał na stolik Zoey Chef: Luzaki - dobrze, Talenty też, no i Wojownicy też... Zoey: Ale? Chef: Dakota i Brady są na odwrót... u Modelek nie było żadnego faceta... Zoey: Naprawdę? W tym czasie Eva i Jo ściągały od Zoey, tylko na koniec zamieniły Brady'ego i Dakotę. Justin nie przejmował się wynikiem Eva: Skończyłam! Chef: Tu jest wszystko dobrze! Chris: Eva wygrywa zadanie! I wybiera wyeliminowanego! Eva: Tak! Eva i Jo przybiły żółwika, po czym wszyscy uczestnicy (oprócz Evy) usiedli na ławkach Chris: No więc, do kogo powędrują te chustki? Eva: Oczywiście, że do Jo! Jo złapała chustkę Eva: No i pomimo wszystko do Zoey i Justina... Chef rzuca im chustki Chris: No i zostali nam Geoff i Bridgette... To było zbyt przewidywalne... Eva: Zamknij się! Nareszcie mam szansę wyrzucić kogoś z was, frajerzy! Bridgette, nienawidzę cię i dlatego odpada Geoff, twój chłoptaś! Chris: Bridgette, łap chustkę! Bridgette: Co? Nie! Geoff: Spokojnie, Bridg... Dasz sobie radę! Geoff pocałował Bridgette i poszedł do Limuzyny Przegranych Bridgette: Dlaczego?! Przecież to mnie chcesz sie pozbyć, a nie jego! Eva: Ale teraz nie ma kto cię ochronić przede mną! Eva zaczęła się złowieszczo śmiać Bridgette: Nieee!!! Bridgette zalała się łzami Chris: No i pożegnaliśmy kolejnego frajera! Bridgette: Geoff nie jest frajerem! Chris: Ehh... Oglądajcie następny odcinek Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Koniec :D Klip Specjalny Geoff siedzi smutny w Limuzynie Geoff: No trudno! Znowu Bridgette zaszła dalej niż ja! Ale szkoda, że nie ma jej tutaj... Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby choć raz udało jej się wygrać! Geoff wyciągnął zdjęcie Bridgette Geoff: Ach! Już za nią tęsknię! Za jej blond włosami, za jej osobowością i za jej... Nagle coś dziwnego, zostało wyrzucone ze strony kierowcy i trafiło Geoffa prosto w twarz Kierowca: Zamknij się! Geoff: Auu! Ankiety Jak podobał ci się odcinek? 5 4 3 2 1 Której drużynie najbardziej kibicujesz? Luzacy Modelki Wojownicy Łamagi A której najmniej? Luzacy Modelki Wojownicy Łamagi Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki